Latin name of the genus and species: Botanical classification: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Hi Time.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Hi Time.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Hi Time,xe2x80x99 identified as 22114-0, originated from a cross made by Ruth Redman in a controlled breeding program in Vinnetrow Road, Chicester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is cultivar Stereophonics (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/622,758). The male parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 21012-0. The new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 is a pot type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having deep pink single flowers.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent cultivar Stereophonics in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar Stereophonics in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 produces dark pink flowers whereas the parent cultivar Stereophonics produces white flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar Stereophonics.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the parent cultivar 21012-0 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar 21012-0 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 produces dark pink flowers whereas the parent cultivar 21012-0 produces light pink flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 have larger and taller inflorescence than plants of the parent cultivar 21012-0.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 are dissimilar to the cultivar Mega Time Rose (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/364,268) in plant habitat and growth rate. However, in side-by-side comparisons in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Mega Time Rosexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 produces dark pink single flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Mega Time Rosexe2x80x99 produces pink single flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 have smaller and shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar Mega Time Rose.
3. The plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Hi Timexe2x80x99 have a faster response time compared to the plants of xe2x80x98Mega Time Rose.xe2x80x99